Neptune the Dimension Hopper
by NeptuneCPU
Summary: Neptune [From The Last Resort] Travels to 5 alternate dimensions within the Neptunia universe that haven't been officially explored! The First Chapter is a continuation of the story The Fall of Planeptune and the the others [2, 3, and 4 are all chosen from my readers. 5 is my own ending] are all original. [Revamped Summary]


**Neptune From {The Last Resort}**

Neptune plummeted down from the sky, her hair blown back as she reached terminal velocity. She wasn't panicking though as she had gone through this before several times, but this time she crashed into the ground without landing on anybody.

"Ow ow ow, geez it hurts when there isn't anybody to land on". Neptune got up from her little crater to inspect the area which was undoubtedly the Planeptune Park.

"Ok… this is weird, why is the sky all musky? What happened to the usual Planeptune cheer? It's usually all happy with kids skipping around and adults enjoying the outside life! Not this… loneliness… did I get teleported to a dimension that's inside Noire?! Just kidding". Neptune picked herself up, looking around for anything to go off of, which pretty much was anything she chose.

"Weird, this doesn't look like my Planeptune now that I think about it- wait, maybe this is another Dimension?! Well to verify I should head to Planeptower". Neptune walked towards Planeptower to go greet this dimensions Neptune, if this dimension had a Neptune unless it like the UltraDimension with Plutia.

As Neptune walked through the streets towards the tower she started to notice the lack of population in the city. Not a single person was to be seen in any direction which was beyond normal for her.

 _Where is everybody? This place is a barren wasteland without the waste… Maybe I'm actually in a dimension where a deadly virus infected everybody and they're all dead? No.. That's ridiculous, or maybe I'm in a dimension where The Greys (Aliens) kidnapped everybody and now they're all in space being tested on? Maybe.. idk.. hehe._

Neptune finally reached the basilicom, opening the doors to find that even the guards were gone, but the elevator was still functional.

 _Hmm.. maybe I will just check it out.._

Neptune got into the elevator and pressed the button to go up. The elevator sped up the building to this Dimension's CPU's humble abode. The elevator dinged as it reached the top floor which Neptune then proceeded to walk out into the space.

"This place looks exactly like my place.. Maybe this dimension has a Neptune and Nepgear too? Probably". Neptune walked into the living room to spot whom she had been looking for, but not in this state.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"What the.. IT CAN'T BE!" Nepgear stopped hugging the other Neptune as her gaze was locked onto the new Neptune.

The Neptune from the current Dimension looked at the new Neptune, her eyes widening as she started to realise the new arrival.

"Woah another me?" The Current Neptune got up and walked to the new Neptune.

"That's so cool~ You look exactly like me!"

"Yeah, I'm you from another dimension!"

"There are other dimensions?" Nepgear questioned which shocked Neptune.

"What do you mean? Of course there are!" _also for the reader's convenience I will be called [LR]Neptune and the Neptune from this dimension is just Neptune._

" _Good idea, don't want the readers getting it all mixed up~"._ Neptune agreed. _And my text will be italicized._

"So what was all that cuddly sobby stuff about there? Everything OK?" Neptune looked at [LR]Neptune with a saddened expression.

" _Our nation is going to shut down…"_

"Shut down? Why?"

"Because Noire, Vert, and Blanc have all advanced in their consoles and gained a lot of our civilians without us realising it. Our shares are suffering because of it, we can't even go HDD anymore". Nepgear explained.

"What?! Oh I'm gunna- I'm going to Nep all three of em'! They didn't reason with you?"

" _We couldn't contact them. They were too busy since their country's advancement requires a lot more attention"._

"You know what? Let's go!" [LR]Neptune stated as she grabbed Neptune's hand and pulled her to the door.

" _Wait! Where are we going?"_

"We're going to Lastation!"

" _Ugh… Lastation~"._ [LR]Neptune stopped pulling and looked back to Neptune.

"What's wrong?"

" _Why Lastation of all places?"_

"Huh? Don't you guys always go to Lastation?"

" _What? No! Noire and Uni are such meanies, they wouldn't care if we yelled Medic! Right behind them"._ Nepgear nodded in agreement.

 _This Dimension's Neptune and Nepgear don't like Noire and Uni? Weird…_ [LR]Neptune thought.

"Fine then, who do you usually go to then?"

"Oh! Let's go see Blanc!" Nepgear said cheerfully. Neptune lit up at the thought of visiting Blanc again.

"Blanc? Alrighty, let's go!" The three made their way out the basilicom.

"Wait… if you guys can't fly? How are we going to get there?" [LR]Neptune asked as she had mentally reached a roadblock.

"Get there? Well we're going to walk to the tram". Nepgear declared.

"Where's that?"

" _Um… I believe it's about an hour's walk to the south of the city. Doesn't your Planeptune have a tram?"_

"No we have a digital platform system which acts like a sideways escalator throughout the entire nation".

" _WHAT?! LUCKY! NEPGEAR WE HAVE TO GET ONE OF THOSE!"_

"Um.. I don't think we have the budget or the tech to do so…" Neptune slumped in disappointment before the two led [LR]Neptune to the tram.

 **{45min later}**

"Are we there yet?" [LR]Neptune complained for the hundredth time as they walked through the southern parts of Planeptune.

The city was a lot more old fashioned in comparison to [LR]Neptune's Planeptune.

"We here". Nepgear sighed in relief as they reached the tram.

"Huh… I haven't ridden a tram before…"

" _Really? You've never ridden a tram? Does your Dimension not have Trams?"_

"Well I think Lowee has one, but I haven't ridden it before". [LR]Neptune stated as they got tickets for the tram, [LR]Neptune finally putting that hood to use and hiding the fact there were two of Neptune.

"You guys have got it pretty bad huh". The two dejectedly nodded as the tram started to move. The current destination set to Leanbox.

" _Ok, first the tram will stop at Leanbox, then Lowee so we have to make sure we don't get off at Leanbox"._

 _Geez I'm a lot more leader like in this dimension too…_

 **{1hour Later}**

The tram had finally arrived at the Leanbox station, very few people were waiting to get on the tram which made [LR]Neptune a little curious as to why.

"Hey me? If the tram goes around the four nations, then why don't people get on it more often?"

" _Well the other Nations have high speed trains to get to each other. Our nation didn't have anywhere near the budget to even think about making tracks for one. We got left out of it so the tram is the only thing that really keeps the remaining Planeptunians connected to the other nations"._ [LR]Neptune clenched her fist tightly in anger at the other three nations.

 _How could those three think of leaving us out?! I know I'm not from this dimension but if anyone I'm friends with (or pretty much Clones of) needs help then I will make them my absolute priority! I'm going to talk them to death If they don't nepping help!_

 **{1hour and 45min later}**

The tram arrived in Lowee, which the doors flew open as [LR]Neptune forced her way out and dashed to the basilicom but was quickly stopped by the two.

"Wait Neptune! We can't just barge in!" [LR]Neptune turned to Nepgear confused.

"Why not? I did it all the time in my dimension".

" _Well Blanc likes it when people are polite and stuff so maybe we should be a little less pushy?"_

 _Oh right, wouldn't want Blanc to go all Hammer Maniac on us and Nep us to next Friday…_

[LR]Neptune calmed herself before following the two in pace to the Lowee Basilicom. They walked through the streets of Lowee, the Citizens not paying them any attention as they had mostly forgotten about Planeptune as of now. [LR]Neptune started to notice the differences in structures in comparison to her own Dimension's Lowee which were more mushroom and kid friendly structures. These buildings were more 'Building' like and we're mostly white. The signs were more bold unlike her dimensions Lowee and it was much quieter. The citizens had a lot more etiquette compared to her Lowee which were more fun based.

They finally arrived at the basilicom, Neptune hesitantly and nervously opened the basilicom doors. [LR]Neptune was instantly caught off guard by the interior of the basilicom which more resembled a royalty vibe. The walls had paintings and everything was a lot more fancy. There were butlers and maids all over the place, a banquet was currently going on with around one hundred or so, well dressed, citizens present, but through the crowd she could just barely make out Rom and Ram at one of the tables eating. (Literally just picture an 1700s banquet and that's what's going on here, but everything is white and gold and blue).

"WHAT THE NE-!" Nepgear quickly covered [LR]Neptune's mouth to shut her up.

"We need to be quiet! It's bad manners if we start yelling. Now I think I saw Rom and Ram over there so why don't we go sit down with them?" Nepgear pointed to the two Lowee sisters sitting at the table to the right of the hall.

The two Neps nodded in compliance, knowing if they open their mouths they'll be too loud so they just shut up for now. They followed Nepgear through the crowd of people to Rom and Ram who were looking less than happy at the table, an expensive tea set in the center which they neglected to touch.

"Hey Rom, Ram, what's up?" Nepgear greeted which the two sisters burst in happiness at the sight of their friend.

"Nepgear! What are you doing here?" Ram nearly yelled excitedly.

"Nepgear." Rom greeted shyly.

"Well we're in a hard spot right now and thought maybe Blanc could help us". The two Neptune's nodded again in agreement, just letting Nepgear do the talking.

"Wait, there are two Neptunes! Two! That's so cool!" Rom smiled and nodded at her sister's comment.

Nepgear turned to the two Neptune's who were staying as quiet as possible, her main attention on [LR]Neptune.

"This Neptune is from another dimension, and of course this is my big sis Neptune". The three took a seat down at the table.

"So what's up? You said you guys were in a problem?" Ram asked.

"Yeah, and not to point any fingers but it's partially your guy's fault, as well as Leanbox and Lastation".

"We're sorry". Rom apologized not yet knowing what they did wrong but feeling responsible.

"Huh? Oh no worries… well as of yet no worries but I was wondering, could we speak with Blanc?" [LR]Neptune reassured.

"Blanc? She's probably still getting ready, she has been so subconscious about the new dress because she thinks people will think she's pervy with it on". Ram admitted.

" _Really? Blanc? Pervy? Ha ha hahaha! She's got nothing to worry about~"._ Neptune joked.

 _I'm glad myself can still joke around, it's good the atmosphere is lightening up a bit too._

As they chatted Blanc made her entrance out of her quarters and into the courtroom. She wore the same dress that she wore at the ceremony for the shares treaty in [LR]Neptune's dimension. She was greeted by some sharply dressed people, seemingly to be having a conversation before stepping out towards the refreshments. As she poured herself what looked to be a red wine, Neptune took the opportunity to make her way towards the CPU, everyone taking notice and followed behind.

" _Hey Blanc! How's it going!?"_ Neptune greeted which startled Blanc.

"Ack! Huh? Oh hello Neptune… wait… Neptune?! Why are you here?!" Everyone caught up giving Blanc the chance to look them over.

"We're here to talk Blanc, it's important". Nepgear stated from behind her sister.

"Talk? Well you better make it quick because I'm in the middle of hosting a party".

" _Alrighty!"_ Blanc lead the group into another room for privacy.

"Alright first start explaining why there are two Neptunes, then state your business".

"Well I'm just here cause… actually there isn't really a reason for me to be here". [LR]Neptune responded.

"Well don't go anywhere, knowing Neptune you're about the same so I don't want trouble".

"Blanc please can you help us?" Nepgear pleaded.

"Help? With what?"

" _You guys kinda, oh idk, stole all of our citizens and our country is on the brink of collapse"._

"What?! You're joking!"

"Well no, we can't even HDD anymore".

"Geez, why didn't you guys say something sooner?!"

" _Well we tried to contact you but you were always busy"._

"Oh, well that's my bad. How do you plan to go about fixing this?" Blanc asked, Neptune scratched her head in thought.

" _Well to be honest we were hoping you had an idea hehe"._

"Geez, well… Hm… There is something you could help me with". Blanc signaled for Neptune and Co to follow.

Blanc lead the group into the Basilicom halls, down a staircase, and into a development room. People sat at computers typing out code and some testing out a game's alpha.

"This is where my lead game developers make the Lowii Console exclusive games. We've been having some trouble with some 3d platforming so maybe if you can help develop the game we can give Planeptune credit for the build?" Blanc suggested.

"Yes! That sounds great!" Nepgear gleamed as they achieved a new glimmer of hope, Neptune just stretched behind the excited candidate.

" _Geez well there's still a problem though, we don't have any of our game developers anymore"._ Neptune stated which made Nepgear hault her joyful jumps.

"Oh, right, when we lost our people we lost pretty much all of our citizens except those hardcore Planeptune supporters".

"Well then I will just make a public announcement for the former Planeptunian programmers that may be here, I will send a message to Lastation and Leanbox to do the same and have them meet at Planeptower tomorrow. How does that sound?"

" _That's great Blanc thanks!"_ Neptune almost lept to Blanc giving her a bear hug.

"Oogh- Hey! Alright I get it so get off of me you clod". Neptune let go of Blanc giving the CPU a smile of appreciation.

" _I've got a feeling things are gunna get better!"_

 **3 days later**

" _I have a feeling things are getting worse…"_ Neptune exclaimed as she watched the few Planeptunian Programmers arguing about statistics in the game they were making.

"I think the bow should be pink with a shiny pearl!" Programmer 1 states.

"That was in the game we made before! We can't just make it again we need something new!" Programmer 2 argues.

"I propose a blue bo-"

"Shut Up!" Both snap at another programmer and commence their argument.

"Geez things aren't going very well huh?" [LR]Neptune enters the room.

"Yeah, things have been just gone from one argument to another". Nepgear slumped over the computer in front of her.

"Wow well they must be pretty into it if they have to yell at each other over a ribbon design".

" _I would be too if it weren't for the fact I'm too tired to do anything, I've been up for about 32 hours now to watch over the programming process and alpha testing. Like for Nep sakes this is hard work"._

"At least we have work right Neptune?"

" _Yeah I guess- oooowaaaaah~"._ NEPTUNE yawned, dark bags had formed under her eyes.

"Why don't we give them a break? Neptune why don't you get some sleep?" Nepgear suggested, the moment the word sleep came out the Nep was gone in seconds to her bed.

 _Geez she must have been really tired_.

"Hey Nep. Jr? We have any food?" [LR]Neptune asked, Nepgear pointing to the programming group who was slaying the fridge.

"Oh, well I'm gunna go see if Blanc needs anything then". [LR]Neptune left the room and made her way through the building up to the basilicom main floor where Blanc was on her way to her room.

"Hey Blanc!"

"Oh it's the other dimension Neptune".

"Woah you could tell?"

"Yeah, because this dimensions Neptune isn't as cheery".

"Oh right, well I was wondering if ya needed anything? I'm kinda free right now". Blanc put her hand against her cheek in thought, pondering what she could put the lazy girl to work.

"Well… hmm… Maybe could you get some of these at the supermarket? Rom and Ram have been bugging me to get some but I haven't had the time. If you could it would be such a favour". [LR]Neptune grabbed the list, sweets and drinks were lined.

"Alrighty! Be back in a jiffy!" [LR]Neptune skipped her way out of the basilicom.

 **2 Months Later…**

[LR]Neptune jumped back into her bed, Planeptune had finally started to come back, it's citizens seeing that Planeptune wasn't gone just yet. The shares, though only a few hundred, flowed brightly in the sharicite crystal once again like before. Planeptune had some of its residential areas lit up again as well as Planeptower, but the road to entirety was far from close.

" _Aaaa~ It's good to be home again!"_ Neptune sighed as she opened a cup of pudding.

"Just because we're home Neptune doesn't mean we're done. We still have a lot of work left to do if we're going to be a game producing Nation". Nepgear said as she climbed up onto her top bunk.

" _Aw but it's ok to have at least a few moments of rest right? We've been nonstop since we left"._

"Well… Oh ok I guess it's fine. How will we get in touch with Histoire?"

" _I'm sure Histy has her ways"._

"I think you're overestimating Histoire Neptune".

"-And I think you're underestimating me Nepgear". Histoire floated into their bedroom surprising the two.

" _Hey Histy! You're back!"_ Neptune jumped out of her bed and hugged the small oracle which lead to some suffocation on her side.

"N-Neptune you're hugging me too hard!" Histoire managed to yell out.

" _Geez not even 10 seconds have passed and you're already yelling at me"._

"I would like to give you a lecture Neptune… but from what I've heard you don't need it right now". [LR]Neptune walked into the room.

"I told Histy everything about what you guys did to get your nation back!"

"How did you contact Histoire Other Neptune?" [LR]Neptune held up an NGear.

"Knowing you Nepgear I knew you had to have Histys' contact on here so I found one of your spares and dialed her up!"

"Thanks! I wish there was a way we could repay for your help Other Neptune!"

"But I didn't do that much though".

"A thanks is still a thanks Neptune. Now I would like you to take this, you may find it quite convenient". Histoire handed over a remote.

"Hm? What's this?"

"It's a remote that will allow you to travel to other dimensions. I picked it up across seas from a friend but it seems you need it more than we do. I tried to get in contact with your dimensions Histoire but it seems that her dimensional coordinates must be out of reach of my signal. If you travel to another dimension you might get lucky and get an Histoire that can contact your dimension's Histoire".

"Thanks Histy! And thanks for the fun you guys! It seems I gotta go now and good luck with the new nation!" Nepgear, Neptune and Histoire all waved goodbye to [LR]Neptune as she pressed the button.

As soon as the button was pressed, space seemed to twist severely before she jumped back into the hallway corridor she was in before.

"Huh… back here again… well I can't get home unless I try! Tallyho!"

 **This story was a continuation of The Fall of Planeptune. If you would like to read that for more info on the dimension and it's situation than check my profile cuz it should be there. I'm taking some suggestions (Alternate dimension ideas that are drastic ir intriguing) as to which dimensions Neptune should visit. I'm having her visit 3 suggested dimensions than I will finish with the final 5th dimension which I will begin to right soon. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
